(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fastener systems and more particularly to a quick release collapsible bolt apparatus and method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, the typical torque nut removal process involves two wrenches, one on the nut and one on the bolt working in opposition. In a twisting motion, the nut is ratcheted off the bolt and through a series of twists and 360 degree spins, the nut is eventually removed from the bolt. This is a time consuming process, particularly if there is a change from one configuration to another requiring disassembly and subsequent reassembly.
Recreational and work structures of some types are frequently torn down for movement to a new location. When many connections are utilized, a great deal of time could be saved if it were not required to undo each nut and bolt connection using the process discussed above.
Further, there are many situations in which time is of the essence when conducting maintenance, repair, and assembly applications, including disaster response, military operations, and various other contingency operations. It is therefore desirable that the ability to remove parts and hardware assemblies from one another be effected in a rapid manner, especially during combat operations in which personnel may be exposed to extreme hazards while performing this work.
The present invention comprises a new and improved quick release collapsible bolt that allows for clamping and fastening parts together in a conventional nut and bolt arrangement, while providing an improved release mechanism not requiring a traditional twisting or torquing of the nut and bolt with respect to each other. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention, which addresses the above-discussed problems.